Rain
by Mettanere Burobel
Summary: Chihiro has nothing left in this world. Oneshot HakuHiro. Semisongfic, with a song I composed. There may be a sequel if I get more than five reviews saying they want a sequel.


Rain

_Rain_

_She knew there was no one there_

_Rain_

_No one to care for her_

_Rain_

_No one there for her_

_When she was feeling like this_

_Rain_

_She had waited_

_And waited_

_And waited_

_Rain_

_She had waited for him_

_Rain_

_But he had not come_

_Rain_

_He had not come in all these years_

_Six years she had waited_

_Rain_

_She had waited_

_And waited_

_And waited_

_Rain_

_But he had not come_

_Rain_

_She doubted if he would ever come_

_Rain_

She sat in front of her window, watching the rain beat against the glass and the roof of her little blue home.

_Rain_

Her tears fell like the rain.

_Rain_

She thought back to how she had come here.

_Rain_

Her mother had died in a car crash when she was thirteen. Her father had gotten two full-time jobs after that, one in the day, one at night.

_Rain_

It was probably to occupy his mind so much that he did not have to think about anything else.

_Rain_

To not think about his wife.

_Rain_

But unfortunately for Chihiro, that also meant that he did not think of her.

_Rain_

Chihiro did not see her father alive ever again.

_Rain_

He had also died in a car crash, two days ago.

_Rain_

She knew because she had seen it on the news.

_Rain_

She suspected he had been drunk.

_Rain_

Drunk on alcohol and his own despair.

_Rain_

She knew that she was alone.

_Rain_

At least, alone in this world.

_Rain_

She knew that Haku would not, maybe could not, come to her.

_Rain_

She would go to him.

_Rain_

_She knew there was no one there_

_Rain_

_No one to care for her_

_Rain_

_No one there for her_

_When she was feeling like this_

_Rain_

_She had waited_

_And waited_

_And waited_

_Rain_

_She had waited for him_

_Rain_

_But he had not come_

_Rain_

_He had not come in all these years_

_Six years she had waited_

_Rain_

_She had waited_

_And waited_

_And waited_

_Rain_

_But he had not come_

_Rain_

_She doubted if he would ever come_

_Rain_

She stood up from the window of her bedroom and dried her tears.

_Rain_

Her tears that fell like the rain.

_Rain_

She started to pick up all that she would need and want and put it all into all the bags she could find.

_Rain_

She would go to the Spirit World, the only place she felt truly free.

_Rain_

It was the place where people actually cared about her.

_Rain_

Where she had friends.

_Rain_

She unlocked the front door and stepped out into the cold rain.

_Rain_

The rain that fell like her tears.

_Rain_

She took one last look at the little blue house she had lived in since she had been to the Spirit World, and ran.

_Rain_

She ran as fast as she could.

_Rain_

Away from the memories of being alone.

_Rain_

She ran down the old path that her father had drove down when they were trying to get to their new home.

_Rain_

She passed the little stone shrines and the frog statue in the trees.

_Rain_

Soon she could see the two faced guardian of the Gateway.

_Rain _

She passed through the red gate and into the waiting area.

_Rain_

She did not look behind her, or to either side. Only straight ahead.

_Rain_

She came through the other side of the gateway.

_Rain_

The meadow she so loved was as sopping wet as it would be in her world.

_Rain_

She ran across the riverbed as fast as she could so that she would not drown.

_Rain_

She ran up the steps to Aburaya and across the bridge.

_Rain_

She burst through the curtains separating the bathhouse from the outside world.

_Rain_

There, talking, were Lin and Haku.

_Rain_

They turned their heads towards her, surprised that anyone was coming in before opening time.

_Rain_

"Chihiro?" Lin asked.

_Rain_

Chihiro did not respond.

_Rain_

Chihiro dropped her bags as she ran towards Haku.

_Rain_

She flung herself onto him in a desperate embrace.

_Rain_

Her tears fell freely as the rain did outside.

_Rain_

"Shhh, Chihiro. Everything will be better soon." soothed Haku.

_Rain_

She looked up into his eyes with her sorrow-filled ones.

_Rain_

She tilted her head up to his and covered his lips with hers.

_Rain_

_Now they were together again_

_Rain_

_Safely by each other's side_

_Rain_

_No one knew the love they shared_

_Rain_

_Could extend so far_

_Rain_

_Now back with her true family_

_Rain _

_She could live her life in happiness_

_Rain_

_Now they were together again_

_Rain_

_Safely by each other's side_

_Rain_

_No one knew the love they shared_

_Rain_

_Was the only thing that had kept her alive_

_Rain_


End file.
